Cy Girls
CY GIRLS (also known as CY Girls or Cy Girls, and as COOL GIRL in Japan) is an action doll series by Takara Tomy and Blue Box Toys under the brand BBI Collectibles, featuring an elite unit of female crimefighters, combining the elements of both a doll and an action figure. In 2004 a Cy Girls video game was developed by Konami for PlayStation 2. Name and setting In Cy Girls' fictional futuristic universe, the Cardinal-Garrison paramilitary group is an elite all-woman team comprises experts in various fields chosen from around the world. It is a secret global fighting organization established to combat criminal conspiracy and activity, rumoured to have come into existence during World War II. Their vehicles and other equipment witnessed at the scene of the incidents in which they went into action bore the Cardinal-Garrison 'CG' logo, and since the existence of Cardinal-Garrison was unknown, the group became known as the "Cy Girls". Action figures CY GIRLS is a series of female action figures created as an action counterpart of Barbie. The products were first manufactured in 2000 by Blue Box Toys with a voluptuous body to appeal to young adult male collectors. Barbie doll heads and the GI Joe Classic Collection Vietnam Nurse bodies were used as prototypes to create the first variations. Those dolls are now considered scarce and are usually valued at least $100-$1000 each. Within two years of the original products release, the articulation of the doll has become popular as a customized replacement body for Barbie dolls (with a Barbie doll head on the body); or as an additional doll played with by girls. These dolls were featured in the following book: Action Girls: 12" Female Action Figure Guide Book. ''ISBN #4-89425-368-2 *The original variation of the dolls (ver.1.5) features 16 points of articulation (joints) that allows the arms and legs to move out to the sides into a spread position, with movable shoulders, elbows, thighs, knees, ankles, wrists and a neck. It features interchangeable hands, a detailed nude torso, and pivoting ankles. The first variation of the dolls (referred to as the first wave) features three different caucasian characters in costumes of different occupations; including a brunette mercenary with blue eyes named Kat, dressed in a camouflage vest and shorts, stockings and a black beret; a blonde spy with blue eyes named Sky, dressed in a blue body suit; and a redhead police officer with brown eyes named Jet, dressed in a black leather outfit and a black beret. *The second wave includes a short-haired caucasian brunette police SWAT officer with brown eyes dressed in a jumpsuit named A. J. McLeod; another redhead caucasian police officer with brown eyes dressed in a black leather body suit with a black beret named Blaze; and an Asian ninja dressed in black red and silver robes named Shadow. *The third wave features an African American with platinum blonde hair dressed in a red mini dress and black leather jacket named Ebony; a caucasian astronaut with short red hair and blue eyes dressed in a white spacesuit named Aurora; a caucasian blonde biker with florescent blue eyes wearing a black leather racing jumpsuit and helmet named Nikki, A caucasian woman dressed in a black leather riding suit and matching beret named Revenger, A blonde caucasian dressed in a black catsuit and matching beret named Dissectionez, A long haired brunette version of Kat Wearing a leather corset and matching coat Named Wild Vamp (her counterpart had brown eyes and was named Ash), and a caucasian brunette heavy weapons specialist with blue eyes dressed in black body armor named Destiny. *In the second variation (ver.2.0) body design has 23 points of articulation. The fourth wave features a caucasian brunette virtual reality soldier with brown eyes dressed in a dark purple body suit named Electra; a caucasian blonde with blue eyes dressed in a blue body suit with silver shoulder pads and white kneehigh boots named Ice, A caucasian blonde with green eyes dressed in a black vinyl catsuit named Mystere, an Asian ninja dressed in maroon robes over an inner black body suit with silver shin guards and gauntlets named Aska (sometimes referred to as "Asuka"); and Bloody Rose, a caucasian girl dressed in a Gothic black dress and stiletto high heeled shoes with a pale complexion. Also released were a PS2 exclusive version of Ice included with a copy of the video game, and alternative version of Aska. *The final wave of the first variation features two limited editions of the original body painted with chrome paint coatings on the nude body; one in silver, and another in gold. '''Cool Girl Exclusives' In addition to the Cy Girls, Takara and BBI released Japanese exclusives available only under the Cool Girl brand name with the same trademark logo. This line included the following licensed ("tribute") characters: Akiko Fuji and Anna Yuri from'' Ultraman'' Anna Ishikawa from SHI '' Asuka Langley, Misato Katsuragi and Ritsuko from ''Neon Genesis Evangelion Batman and Catwoman (also Comic Ver.) from Batman Returns/DC Comics Beka Valentina from Andromeda '' Cassern, Cassern Sin Project and Kimo Aso "Luna" from ''CASSHERN Deunan Knute from Appleseed '' Doronjo from ''Yatterman '' Honey Kisaragi (CG-SP1 Cutei Honey, Ex and Alternative versions) from Cutie Honey '' Johanna Dark (Black Suit and Armor Suit versions) from Perfect Dark '' Jun (CG-SP2 G3 Jun Gatchman Princess, Jun G3 Alternative and Dark Jun G3 versions) from ''Science Ninja Team Gatchman '' Kai Tetsuro, Kouchi Todome, Midori Washio and Souchiro Toribe from ''Kerbos Panzer Cop Mai Shiranui from The King of Fighters Moto Kusanagi (Ninja Suit Ver. and Op ver.) from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex Perfect Body Female The third Cy Girls type of variations are known as the Perfect Body Females. These dolls molds were not based on the ones produced by Takara Tomy and instead they were manufactured and produced independently by Blue Box Toys.` Category:BBI Collectibles Category:Series Category:Cy Girls Category:Female Category:Action dolls